1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fluid couplers in general, and in particular to a fluid coupler for a stacked pump system.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,771; 5,090,737; 5,215,335; and 5,219,186, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fluid coupling arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical fluid coupler that can be used to supplement the output of a first submerged pump with the output of a second submerged pump in a stacked pump arrangement disposed within a well casing such that the stacked pump array can deliver on demand, the output of the pumps alternately or in combination with one another contingent upon the volume of water required for a specific task.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved fluid coupler for a stacked pump system to allow for the delivery of different volumes of water from a well, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.